


Broken Tents

by nimmermehr



Series: Supernatural Camping Stories [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Camping, F/M, Hunting, NSFW, Reader-Insert, SPN family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-19 04:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22105342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimmermehr/pseuds/nimmermehr
Summary: You are camping (of course) and making friends with a gay couple, when you run into the Winchesters. They have no idea, you are a hunter. Dean has some trouble with his tent and after they find out about you, you offer a solution for the sleeping arrangements.Smut in the last chapter.Warnings: none, as long as you don’t mind a nice gay Irish couple :)
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Reader
Series: Supernatural Camping Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591030
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	1. Meeting the neighbours

It was one of your best ideas to go camping for a week, you congratulated yourself as you let your eyes wander around the surroundings.

The camping site was located in a light wood at the foot of the mountains.

With the help of another nice camper, your tent was set up quickly. It was old…in fact, older than you, but it was a strong construction and it was quite big. 10 to 7 feet and high enough for you to stand upright. The inner chamber was 7 to 7 feet and there was enough space in the outer part to store your stuff and to sit comfortably with a small table in case of a rainy day.

Setting up two chairs (you always took two with you, because you wanted to show others that company was welcome) and a table alongside a small stove between the car and the tent, discreetly checking out your neighbors.

The place next to yours was still empty, but in all the place was nicely crowded.

You secured your tent with a simple lock and strode over to the friendly guy who helped you earlier.

„Hey! I’m taking a trip to the store. Do you need anything? I’ll bring beer and meat for a thank-you-BBQ tonight. I expect you and your companion to come over. By the way, my name is (Y/N).“

„I’m Patrick and this is my husband Liam,“ the black haired man pointed at the ginger behind him. „We’d love to come over, thank you. And if you could bring some ice and milk, we’d be in your dept forever.“ He grinned at you and winked.

„Milk and ice it is then. Is steak and salad okay with you or are you vegetarian?“ you asked, already looking forward to the BBQ.

„Oh, darling, be careful. You might make me swoon. We had Ravioli straight from the can the past days.“ Liam joked.

„Then I better not talk about a chocolate dessert.“ Laughing, you jumped into your car and drove off to buy groceries.

When you came back to your tent, the two men already brought over a third chair and were busy firing up the grill.

Patrick came over to help you unpack the bags from the trunk. „I hope you don’t mind we made ourselves at home here,“ his tone showed his insecurity.

Patting him on the shoulder, you happily replied, „I’ve expected nothing else. We’re campers. I wouldn’t want it any other way. I love the community.“

Shouting over to Liam „Hey! I hope you won’t burn down the whole camp!“ you dropped the bags on the table and started to unpack.

The ice, the guys had asked for, went along with some salt into a plastic tube to keep the beverages cold.

Patrick carried the milk over to their place and returned with a big wooden chopping board and a long knife. „Hand over the vegetables, (Y/N). I’ll chop them for the salad.“

You stored the groceries you wouldn’t need for tonight’s dinner in your cooling box and marinated the steaks with red pepper, thyme and rosemary.

„When you’re done, I’ll set the table and in about twenty minutes we can put the steaks on the grill,“ Liam announced before disappearing.

„Wine or beer?“ you asked Patrick as he cleaned the table from the remains of the vegetables.

„What about a nice gin-tonic first?“ he offered, already taking two bottles from the tube.

„Oh, a mind reader. I’m sorry, but it seems I have to keep the two of you. You’ll never ever go back home,“ you laughed, feeling completely comfortable with your company.

Patrick poured generous drinks for the three of you when Liam came back and took the bowl with the meat.

„Wow! Are you expecting someone or shall we eat…wait, let me count…eight, nine, ten steaks?“

„You know, I’ve learned from experience, there will always be someone coming around the corner unexpected. And since the place next to this is still unoccupied…just wait. It’s only eight.“

„I see, you’re a true camper girl. My parents taught me the same when they took me for trips in my childhood. And they were always right.“ Patrick nodded at me.

We all raised our mugs. „To a great vacation and new friends!“

Liam threw the steaks on he fire and Patrick and I relaxed back in our chairs a headlights came down the narrow path.

„Speak of the devil, (Y/N). Looks like you’re neighbors are coming,“ the man next to you stated.

„What a beautiful car!“ slipped from your lips in awe as you got a good look at the old Impala.

Two men got out of it. The three of you breathed in simultaneously.

„Fuck me sideways…“ was all Liam said, but he voiced your exact thoughts.

The two men were gorgeous. One of them a good 6 feet tall with short dark hair, wearing jeans and flannel. The other one was even taller, with long brownish hair, dressed in a tight black shirt.

They seemed to argue about something over the hood of the car.

Liam came over to take a sip of his drink. „Now I understand why you bought so many steaks. I’ll never doubt you again,“ he whispered, not taking his eyes from the handsome strangers, who began to unload the car and set up two beaten tents.

As Liam returned to the grill, Patrick and you exchanged at look, nodded and got up to walk over and offer some help.

„Hey guys! You need a hand?“ you exclaimed, watching the poor attempts of the obvious newbies.

„Yes, please! I don’t really know what I’m doing here,“ the taller man answered, a nervous smile on his lips. Patrick rushed over to him, leaving you with the shorter guy, who wore a pissed expression.

„Let me help you. I know this kind of tent. We’ll be done in no time and afterwards, you can join us for steaks and beer, if you’d like to,“ you offered.

An unhappy gaze from the greenest eyes you’ve ever seen met you. „I knew it was a bad idea to go camping,“ he huffed. „But thanks for the offer. Your BBQ smells fantastic. I think my fucking tent is a mess and lacks of some components.“

You took in the parts of the tent and had to agree. „Okay, let’s face the truth. There is no way, you’ll be sleeping in this thing tonight. You have to share one with your friend. But before you freak out, come over, have a seat and some decent dinner.“

He let out an exasperated sigh and scratched his neck. „Yeah, that’s the best offer I got in a while. I’m Dean and my brother’s name is Sam.“

„Nice to meet you, Dean. I’m (Y/N), the guy at the grill is Liam and his husband Patrick is currently helping your brother.“ You guided him to a chair and handed him a cold bottle of beer.

„Thanks (Y/N). I hope, I’m not stealing your seat.“ Dean said between gulps, still shooting daggers at the crumpled tarpaulin that was supposed to be his home for the night.

„Nah, I’ll just take over the grill for a moment, so Liam can get two more chairs from their place.“ you reassured him.

Liam, who obviously heard you, tossed you the tongs and went into the dark, only to return within moments with two folded chairs under his arms.

You fell down into the one next to your new neighbor and you both watched Sam and Patrick successfully setting up the small tent.

„I just hate to sleep in the car. I always wake up more spent than when I went to sleep.“ Dean grumbled.

„We’ll figure something out. There is no way the two of you will fold your long limbs enough to fit into one tent together. But for now, let’s have something to eat and enjoy the starry night.“ you caught yourself, kneading his flannel clad shoulder briefly.

Liam sat down with you, putting the plate with the steaks in the middle of the table and helped himself to meat, salad, bread and garlic butter.

Being a good host, you filled not only Dean’s plate but also ones for Sam and Patrick who joined you just in time.

“Good Lord, this is the first real meal in days.” Sam mouthed around a bite of bread with closed eyes, obviously enjoying his dinner.

“There is nothing wrong with the burgers on the road,” his brother spat defensively, but had to shut up, when his full lips closed around a peace of steak. “Damn, that’s really good!” he finally admitted.

“Thanks,” you, Patrick and Liam said unisono and laughed.

“So, what brings you here? Hiking? Fishing? There’s a nice lake not far from here. Or just a road trip?” Patrick asked, what you wanted to know.

“Uhm…road trip. Kind of…” Sam answered and you saw his eyes dart to his brother in a plea for help.

“Hey, we were just curious. As long as you are not on the run, because you robbed a bank, it’s fine.” you chimed in.

“And if you did, we’re still good, as long as you share,” Patrick joked, lightening the mood and making Sam’s shoulders relax.

During dinner, you chatted about random things and exchanged some weird road trip and camping stories.

When you were all finished, Sam volunteered to go and do the dishes while you cut the chocolate cake and opened a bottle of sweet wine.

Suddenly, a movement of Dean caught your attention. He hit his left shoulder with the flat of his hand, cursing. “I so fucking hate mosquitoes!” He lifted the collar of his button down to look for the sting and granted you a glimpse at the tattoo he had on his chest. You could feel your eyes grow and tried to control your face. You knew the symbol, you’ve just partly seen.

Catching your gaze, Dean let go of his canvas, hiding the ink form your stare and looking at you suspiciously.

You just smiled and handed him a big slice of the cake. “Any more ink, you’d like to show?” you teased him to disguise your interest.

“Maybe if I get to know you better,” he smirked.

Sam returned and you all inhaled the chocolate heaven that was your dessert.

This time, it was Dean, who went to the wash house to clean the plates. It gave you the opportunity to talk a bit more to Sam.

“You have a lovely car. She’s a real beauty and pretty well taken care of.”

Rolling his eyes, he grinned. “Don’t let my brother hear that or he will talk about engines and classic cars for hours. He’d love that you addressed Baby as ‘she’.”

You decided to test the theory, you had since you laid eyes on Dean’s tattoo. “So, Sam, is there anything special you’re after in this place?”

Furrowing his brows, he looked at you alarmed. “What do you mean, (Y/N)?”

“Oh, nothing in particular, but hunting is very popular in these woods.” You looked him dead in the eyes. When his jaw went slack in surprise, you excused yourself with the need to see the wash house, making sure to stretch yourself after standing, so your shirt would ride up enough to reveal the sign that was tattooed just above your right hipbone.

You didn’t have to wait for long in the dark, leaning against the wall of the wash house, that still felt warm from the day’s sun. Sam was practically right on your heels, taking a stand in front of you with his arms folded at his chest.

Before he could ask any questions, Dean came around the corner, pinning you against the wall, both hands on your shoulders, hissing.

You got a hold of his wrist, turned it in a quick movement and had him with his cheek against the wall in a second, his arms behind his back in a secure grip.

“Relax, Dean!” Sam admonished his brother. “She’s one of us.”

“How would you know? We’ve never met her. She saw my anti possession tattoo and reacted weird to it.” Dean’s voice sounded pressed, but it was hard to speak properly, while your face was busy making friends with a wall and you let loose a bit to not cause him any needless pain.

“She showed me hers 'accidentally’ in front of the guys, before coming here, giving me a chance to talk to her.” The tall man rolled his eyes, turning his attention to you.

“(Y/N), would you please let him go, if I promise to keep him on a short leash?” At his question, you released Dean and lifted your shirt again, to show of the pentagram that was surrounded by a circle of flames, before leaning back against the wall in a comfortable pose.

“Convinced now, Dean-o?” you mocked, getting back to business in an instant. “What are you after? If it was a wendigo, I’d had head of.” You looked at the brother expectantly.

“We’ve been following a rogue vampire. He’s only killing once or twice before moving to the next place. He prefers camping grounds far away from cities so he can make it look like some sort of animal attack.” Sam explained, ignoring his still grumpy looking brother.

“Of course there would be a fucking creature crossing my path when I’m on my first vacation since…forever,” you muttered, before addressing the hunter brothers.

“What’s the plan? Are we gonna hunt him at night or shall we wait until the sun is up and try to find his hiding place?”

“WE?” Dean almost shouted.

You and Sam gave him the bitch face. “Yes, idiot! We! Because six eyes and three machetes are better. And I’m not going to risk the lives of my new friends, who are by the way waiting for us, or scare them for a lifetime. So let’s stake him and I can go back to my well earned vacation.”

You let the brothers have a silent discussion, based only on looks while you thought about the options.

“You know, without you getting any good night’s sleep, you won’t be able to go hiking with me tomorrow and get anything stronger than a puppy!”

At Sam’s laugh and Dean’s scowl, you offered, “Either we change tents, which might gain some suspicion from Liam and Patrick, or one of you sleeps at mine and we make it look like I hooked up with one of you. Both would work, but I dare you to mess with my new friends. The vampire would be the lesser problem. We don’t want to risk Baby’s health, do we?”

Dean’s eyes seemed to pop out of his head at your threat, while Sam showed his to die for dimples.

“Okay. Who’s gonna bunk with you, (Y/N)?” the older brother finally gave in.

Turning around and walking back towards your place, you threw your answer over your shoulder. “I don’t know. Convince me! Did I mention, I have a king sized air mattress?”


	2. Sex God Sam Winchester (no smut!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have chosen the brother to bunk with you for the night, What and what not will happen? And how will your new friends react in the morning? One thing is for sure…you’ll go on a hunt!

You could hear the bickering until you reached the still glowing grill and fell into a seat next to Patrick.

„You know, I hate you,“ he murmured, when the brothers returned, both of their gazes fixed on you. „But I still want to watch the show and hear the play by play tomorrow. BBQ is on us.“

Throwing your head back in a fit of laughter, you laid back in your seat at watched the shiny stars above you.

You were still amused and very curious when the brothers came back and immediately started flirting with you. You didn’t even had to fake being flattered and cajoled, you enjoyed every second.

While Dean complimented your cooking, the color of your hair and your car (that one must have really hurt his pride, because you drove a simple Volkswagen), Sam praised your camping skills and promised to bring over coffee and buns in the morning.

When you cracked your back, it was Sam who offered you a back rub since you’ve been so nice to help with their tents and invite them for dinner earlier.

Taking a seat behind you, he began to work your shoulders with his long, strong fingers, kneading every muscle until you felt like yell-o under his ministrations.

When he came to your neck, you purred, feeling his thumbs going up into your hair, his movements more a caress than a knead.

Dean shot daggers at his brother, thinking about a way to get to you. Your new friends watched the show with broad grins.

Finally, he simply got to his knees in front of you, taking your face into both of his hands and bringing his lips to yours. Tilting his head, he gave you no time to adjust to the kiss, parting your lips with his tongue and devouring you in a toe curling way.

When he pulled back, you heard Liam say „What do you think, Pat? I’d say he won with high scores in the B note.“

„Totally! Can we now please go and make some scores on our own?“ Patrick stood up and practically dragged his husband over to their place, yelling „If the tents a-rocking, don’t come knocking!“

As soon as they’ve vanished, you got a grip on Sam’s hand, surprising both brothers and told him to get his sleeping bag over immediately.

„Have a good night, Dean and thanks for the kiss.“ you caressed his face with your fingertips.

The shell shocked green eyed hunter stood in the middle of your camping space as his younger brother rushed past him, came back with his duffel and sleeping bag and disappeared into your tent.

„Why? How? Sonofabitch!“

You kissed his cheek and turned him to the direction of the small, lonely tent before you followed Sam, closing the zip behind you.

While Sam changed inside the sleeping chamber, you took your short pajamas out of your trunk and put it on in the small fore room. He had chosen the open side of the air mattress, making it easy for him to grab his weapon and be the first at the door if something should happen.

Crawling into your sleeping bag, you thought about something to say. The tall hunter seemed to take all the space in your tent, making you suddenly feel pretty small, something you normally didn’t like at all. To your relieve, it was Sam who broke the silence.

“How come, you chose me over my brother? I’m used to woman falling down in front of him and begging him to take them.” His voice was full of amusement, so you knew he wasn’t jealous or frustrated, but took it as a fact.

“That’s the reason why…he is far too pleased with himself. Plus, I didn’t like his behavior at the wash house a lot. He is forgiven, but I prefer a smart and reasonable brain over good looks…not that you lack of the last one.” you mumbled the last part more to yourself, but Sam’s chuckle was proof that he heard you.

Laying down beside you, he turned to you. “Have you been raised as a huntress or became one by…let’s call it contrarious circumstances?”

“Both, I think. I didn’t know until a few years ago that my grandfather was a hunter. I just thought he taught me how to use a knife and bow out of fun. He read me lots of stories about vampires, weres and other creatures and showed me how to survive in the woods. It was only a game to me as a kid, but when a friend of mine was killed by a vengeful ghost about five years ago, I understood what he was trying to tell me. All the knowledge suddenly was pretty handy. Not only for hiking and camping, but for killing the evil out there.”

After a short silence, you asked, “What about you?”

“We were raised as hunters by our father. After our mother was killed by the yellow eyed demon, we were constantly on the road.”

“Wait! Are you telling me, your father is John Winchester?” you tried to keep your voice down, while you mentally smacked you on the head for not thinking about the famous Winchester family earlier.

“Was. But yes.” he responded, obviously not caring about his own popularity, which only earned him more cookie points.

“I’m sorry to hear you using the past.” you briefly reached over to caress is arm in sympathy.

“Thank you.” He was lying still for a while, looking at the ceiling. “You think the show was convincing enough for your friends?” You heard the grin more than you could actually see it in the grayish dark.

Without a second thought, you suddenly moaned loudly in your best porn-star imitation “Yes! Sam! Right there…OH GOD! OOOHYEAAAAASSSSS!”

You had to clamp a hand down over his mouth to keep his laughter from being heard by your neighbors, but it still shook the mattress.

After he regained his composure, he rolled towards you, whispering in your ear “This was funny, but believe me, if I was really fucking you, you wouldn’t be able to moan anything but my name.” His voice was low and his breath was fanning over your ear, giving you all kinds of ideas and a tingle in your lower regions.

“If you say so,” you mocked, faking boredom. “Good night then, Sam Sex God Winchester.”

You woke up in the morning, because you couldn’t move. At first, panic rose in your stomach until the events of last night floated into your brain, reminding, that the hot vise around you was Sam Winchester. He must have opened his sleeping bag during the night and was now curled around you, holding you close to his chest, his long legs wrapped around yours and his nose was buried in your hair. What was the most disturbing, but oddly comfortable was his hand, that had sneaked under your shirt and was now on your ribcage right under your breasts, but thankfully without actually groping you.

When you tried to gently untangle you, Sam stirred and pulled you even closer to him. He only opened his eyes, when the voice of his brother came through the tarpaulin, immediately followed by his head, that he poked through the zipper of the sleeping chamber.

“Rise and shi…damn!” his eyes grew at the sight of the two of you. “I wish I brought my smart phone to take a picture. Aren’t you just lovely?!”

Without really looking, Sam grabbed his shoe and threw it at his brother, hitting him right in the forehead.

“Shut up, Dean! As long as you don’t offer coffee and buns, you should behave like I’m a fucking T-Rex! Slowly back off and not make a sound.” you mumbled, giving him the stinky eye.

“I thought, Sammy promised to take care of that!”

“Yeah, but after he took care of so many other things, it’s only fair to leave something to keep me in a good mood to you, dimwit.” you chuckled, snuggling into Sam’s embrace and laughing inwardly like a maniac at the look on Dean’s face.

“Did somebody say the magic word?” another voice came up from the outside. “Patrick was already at the bakery and bought some buns, while I made a big pot of coffee. We thought you might need it, (Y/N).” Liam was enjoying the situation way too much for such an early hour.

“We’ll be right out in a minute,” you yelled. “I hope, your coffee is worth leaving this bed and the man in it. Please give this nosy guy something to do!”

Liam laughed and ordered Dean to set the table, giving you a moment to hug Sam once more, getting up, and throwing a hoodie over your pajama, before leaving the tent.

You knew your hair looked like a bird’s nest, but you didn’t care. It just fortified the story of you and Sam, having a spontaneous wild night.

With a big yawn, you sat down at the table and accepted a steaming mug from Liam, who grinned at you expectantly.

Patrick sat down beside you, leaning over and stage whispered “Sounded like you made the right decision, even if we had our money on Dean. Can’t wait for the barbecue tonight, when you are awake enough to satisfy our curiosity.”

Hitting him playfully on the arm, you decided to ignore the green eyed hunter, who sipped on his coffee with a sour expression.

Sam unfolded his tall figure from your tent and strode to the empty chair to your right, surprising you by bending down and placing a small kiss on your lips and placing his hand on your bare knee as soon as he sat down.

“What do you think about some hiking today, (Y/NN)? I heard there are some caves around the lake” Sam suggested, drawing circles on your thigh with his fingers.

“That matches perfectly with my plans for today.” You smiled at him with adoration.

“Great! That makes three of us,” Dean interrupted you sticky sweet flirting. “Sam, help me to get our backpacks ready. We still have most of the stuff we need in our trunk.”

With a last peck on your cheek, Sam stood up and followed his brother over to their place, leaving you at the Irish couple’s mercy.

“Just one question! I promise! At least for now… Is he as strong build as he looks like? I’ll keep the ones why you chose him after THAT kiss for later.” Patrick whispered, making you blush a little.

With a glance at the tall hunter, who bent down to search for something in the Impala’s trunk, you nodded and finally allowed the bubbling giggle to escape.

“What are you guys doing today?” you asked, to keep the conversation on a casual level.

“Oh, we thought about going back to sleep for a while, buying groceries and visit that old distillery just a couple miles from here.” Patrick filled you in.

“Whatever they sell there, bring some! I might need it, if you’ll start an interrogation tonight,” you laughed, before thanking them for the breakfast and getting up to get ready for your ‘hiking trip’.

You’ve been wandering for hours, first up to the lake and then slowly around it, looking for places dark and big enough to give a vampire shelter from the daylight. Dean lost his bitchiness, after Sam and you stopped touching at every occasion. The question, he was dying to ask but would actually rather die than ask, was clearly written on his forehead.

Neither Sam nor you, felt the need to tell him that nothing has happened between the two of you. It was just too funny to see Dean’s face twitch with every thought that crossed his mind.

Right before dusk, you decided to go back to the camp site and come up with plan B.

The sun had already set, when you almost fell into a whole in the ground that was covered with branches and leaves. As you investigated it further, you found traces that somebody or something took shelter there. It was Dean who spotted the piece of paper, pinned on a bigger branch.

“Son of a Bitch!” he yelled and handed the note to you.

“I know you are hunting me. I was so close last night. That chick better digs two graves for her degenerated friends.”

Suddenly you felt like your blood had turned into liquid nitrogen, pumping with an icy burn through your veins. Before your head had a chance to process with the words, your legs had already begun to carry you in a fast and dangerous sprint over the uneven ground. You ignored the yells of the brothers and just stormed into the direction of the camp site.

Your friends were in danger, because you were a fucking huntress. You would not allow that fucking bastard to kill them. Not today!

When you reached the gate, you were stopped by two strong arms. They spun you around and held you steady, not caring about your efforts to shake them off.

“Listen! I have a blade for you, much sharper than your machete! Take it and stick to the following plan…” It was Dean, that forced you to calm down and follow the train of common sense.


	3. Kill & Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are hunting the vampire, trying to protect your friends. There is smut (with Sam of course) and a dead creature.
> 
> Hope you like it.

You walked to your place, blade hidden under the back of your hoodie, only to be met with a sight that almost made you gag.

A tall man, wearing muddy jeans and a stained shirt sat at the table with Liam and Patrick. He looked up at you with a deadly smirk on his face. He was singing ‘The Wild Rover’ with the men, who stopped when they saw you.

„(Y/N)! Why didn’t you tell us, your friend Sean would be here for dinner?“ Liam said, while scanning the dark behind you for Sam and Dean.

„I thought it would be fun to surprise her,“ the vampire continued his wicked game, making your blood boil with hate.

„You know, how much I love surprises, Sean!“ your voice was so sweet it could give someone diabetes.

With a movement of his foot, he offered you a chair and you sat down, careful to not cut yourself in the ass with the sharp blade.

„Where are Sam and Dean?“ Patrick asked, already missing the eye-candy that were your hunting partners.

„They went to the camp shop to buy some schnapps for the BBQ. We had no idea, we had a special guest tonight.“ You shot the vampire a death glare, which only made him chuckle.

„We were singing some Irish folk, (Y/N). Would you like to join in?“ he challenged you, while putting a hand on Patrick’s shoulder.

While you tried to organize your wild running thoughts, you dragged Liam closer to you, hoping you could at least protect one of them. „Of course! I love 'Dirty Old Town’.“

Patrick immediately raised his voice and began to sing. 'Sean’ and Liam followed him and as soon as you trusted your voice, you sang along.

„I’m going to make a good sharp ax, shining steel, tempered in the fire. I’ll chop you down, like an old dead tree…“ during this strophe, you looked the deadly creature right in the eyes and slowly rose from your chair, walking over to the grill to light the charcoals.

When the first flames flickered, Sam appeared next to your tent. „(Y/NN), could you please send someone to my brother? He is stuck with the chick at the shop, giving her his best James Dean look. If we want to have dinner without that giggling mess, we…oh!“ he stopped dead in his rambling as he spotted the stranger at the table, only to move forward with an outstretched hand.

„Hi! My name is Sam! I’m so sorry to rudely interrupt your singing. I just didn’t know there are any more Irish guys out here. I thought we found the only two ones in a hundred mile radius.“ He grinned in a perfectly innocent manner.

Patrick shot up from his seat and rushed into the dark, with a short „I’ll go and get him,“ over his shoulder.

As soon as he was out of hearing distance, you stood in front of Liam. „Gàbhadh! Tùm!“ you hissed at him, hoping the vampire didn’t know any Gaelic.

To your relief, your new friend reacted without asking questions first. He ducked and crawled behind the next tree, watching you with big eyes as you drew your blade.

Sam used the moment, to throw himself at the vampire, tackling him to the ground. Sadly, the guy didn’t survive this long on his own without knowing how to fight dirty, literally.

A handful of dirt hit you fellow hunter right in the face, blinding him. Within a second, he was on his back, sharp teeth, covered in poisonous saliva just inches from his throat.

You couldn’t use the dagger without risking to kill Sam, either by your blade or by being pinched with the pointy fangs, who could still infect him, even if the creature was decaptivated.

Suddenly, a shadow flew across the ground, hitting the victorious vampire in the side. The force made Dean and the creature roll around, knocking off the chairs and finally hitting the grill, making the charcoals spill from the pan.

Dean groaned in pain, when the red hot heat touched his arm. 'Sean’ used his distraction to throw him against your car, making him fall to the ground with a thud.

Slowly, the creature turned to you. „What a night! I will not only kill two tasty humans, but also end the most famous line of hunters. I think, I’ll keep you a little bit longer, let you watch and loose your mind about the remains of your friends. Ouch!“

A stone hit the vampire and he turned his head, baring his fangs at Liam, who stood now beside the tree, another stone in his shaking hand.

This was your only chance, you realized, body already in motion. You pitchforked yourself onto the back of him, taking your blade with both hands and pressing the dagger with all your strength against the throat of the vampire.

Ignoring the fact, that you cut your own hand, you forced the blade into his flesh, by grabbing the pointed end, until you reached his nape.

He fell to the ground, blood drenching the dry earth below him. With two final chops, his head was off and you let yourself fall down beside him, clutching your bloody hand.

A muffled scream brought you back to your senses. When you opened your eyes, you saw a pale and shaking Patrick standing next to the table, clutching both of his hands over his mouth.

Half an hour later, you, Sam and Dean had recomposed yourselfs and got rid of the body. (It’s always nice to have some garbage bags in the trunk). Liam and Patrick sat in two chairs, still trying to understand what just happened and how close they were to being the dinner of a creature they only ever saw in movies.

You handed both of them big glasses of gin-tonic, while Dean tried to explain the whole thing.

„So, monsters are real? And you are like van Helsing, hunting 'em?“ Patrick asked while downing his drink.

„Kind of. I’m so sorry. It’s all my fault that he came after you,“ you apologized for the tenth time.

„Rubbish! Without you, he’d been here anyway. And, without you, he would have killed us or some other innocent campers. Don’t you fucking dare to be sorry for being around!“ Liam suddenly shouted.

„Look, I always believed in ghosts, so this is just another step on the ladder…keep filling me up with booze and get me something to eat and I’ll get over it,“ Patrick announced, holding up his empty glass.

When you finally had cleaned the camping space and threw the broken chair away, Dean fired up the grill, Sam poured drinks for all of you and the Irish couple got some color back in their cheeks.

„Vampires…wow! What about Weres?“ „Real.“ „Witches?“ „Real.“ „Banshees?“ „I never met one, but I wouldn’t dare to call them dotingness.“

You watched Liam and Patrick throwing questions at Sam, as you set the table. Dean was busy grilling hamburgers and vegetables, only nodding at his brother’s answers.

You were astonished at how well your new friends took the fact that not only monsters were real, but that they faced a real vampire and just barely escaped a horrible death.

During the meal, you sat on your cooling box, catching Sam once in a while smiling at you. When Liam and Dean went to do the dishes („I’m not going anywhere without a hunter by my side!“), you turned to Patrick. „Do you think, you’ll be okay? Again, I’m sorry you had to see all of this. I’m just happy, we could save the both of you. Well, without your husband, I might not have made it.“

The image of losing them popped into your mind and made your face fall.

„Hey! (Y/NN)! We are alive. We are unharmed. We are well fed and we have still enough booze to forget half of the events. We are good. Thanks to you. I will mark the day in the calender we met you. You are great! As are you, Sam! And of course your brother. Just relax, recover, take care of your hand and get off of that fucking cooling box! There is no way that place could be comfortable.“ Patrick reassured you, refilling his glass.

Before you had the chance to tell him you were fine with your seat, Sam grabbed your hand, pulled you up and set you down in his lap, supporting your back with a strong arm.

With a thankful smile, you rested your head on his shoulder and accepted the glass of wine he handed you.

Your hand was stitched up and bandaged, but it still hurt. Dean hat a few bruises and Sam’s eyes were still a bit red, but in general you all came out pretty well.

„Oooh, getting cozy again,“ Dean teased you when he returned. You lifted you head, planning to kiss Sam’s cheek, when he turned his head to meet your lips with his.

His hand came up to cradle your head, bending it to have the perfect angle to deepen the kiss, letting his lips move over yours, nibbling on your bottom lip until you opened up and granted his tongue access.

With a sigh, you let you own hand find its way into his hair, meeting his tongue with yours in a slow, enchanting dance that made your brain melt.

When Sam finally pulled back, you looked around your friends, who wore broad grins and then hid your face in Sam’s neck.

“Looks like our princess is ready for bed,” Dean stated in a soft tone, all bickering gone. He was as glad you all were alive as you were and the way his brother looked at you made him smile.

Without effort, Sam stood up and carried you into your tent.

“Wait, we have to clean the table,” you protested, but Patrick cut you off. “We’ll take care of that. And as soon as we are all back up again, we’ll have a nice and very late breakfast together. I still hadn’t the opportunity, to roast you about last night.”

Sam sat you down on the air mattress, went to close the zippers and crouched down in front of you.

He untied you shoelaces, got rid of your shoes and socks and stripped out of his outer layers, leaving him in only his t-shirt and boxers, before turning his attention back to you.

“Does anything hurt beside your hand?” he asked, scanning you from head to toe. When you shook your head, he smiled.

“Good, that leaves the rest of you to me. I’d like to show you how thankful I am for giving me a place to sleep and for saving our lives.” His words were accompanied by his hands, rubbing up and down your legs.

“There is nothing to thank me for. The first thing was only logical to do and the second was nothing. You’d have done the same for any other hunter.” you told him.

Bending down, his lips hovering over yours, he murmured, “Then let me show you how grateful I am for having the luck to meet you.” He kissed you. “How much I like you.” Another kiss. “How beautiful you are. “ A longer and deeper kiss. “And how much I like your strength,” kiss, “you bubbly spirit,” kiss, “your sassiness,” kiss, “the way you make me feel.”

With his last word, he pushed you until you lay on your back, his tongue mapping out your mouth and his hands roaming over your body.

You brought your good hand up, to grab his hair and pull lightly on it. You earned a growl and his kiss got even deeper if possible.

“Sam!” you moaned, wrapping your legs around his hips, pulling him closer to you, until the hard bulge in his boxers met the needy heat between your legs.

“You okay with this? Can I undress you?” he asked between to breaths.

“Better be fast or I’ll do it for you,” you teased. Within moments, your shirt was gone, closely followed by your jeans and bra.

His kiss was heated when he broke away to make a burning path down your throat, over your collarbone until he finally sucked a nipple between his lips, letting his tongue draw circles.

You cried out, arching your back, practically pressing your boobs into his face. Your hand moved down his spine, dragging your nails over the fabric of his shirt until you reached the hem and dragged it up.

He let go of you long enough, to throw his shirt in a corner of the tent, immediately going back down, to now lick and bite at the neglected nipple.

Without any thought, you pushed your hips up, to grind against his hard on, heat rising in your core.

Your hand went down his spine again, this time not stopping and moving down into his boxers, squeezing his ass. His hips rocked into you, making you moan as he hit your clit with his dick.

“Sam! Get rid of those boxers!” you bit his earlobe, making him shiver.

While he pushed down his boxers, you tried to do the same with your panties, but failed, one handed as you were.

“May I help you, milady?” he grinned, his eyes dark with lust. As you nodded, he hooked his thumbs in your waistband and slowly pulled them down your legs, only to tease you with his tongue on his way up.

Your clit tingled with the short touch, making you gasp and internally beg for more.

Sam moved up your body, diving his tongue into your belly button, wander through the valley of your breasts until he was back on your lips, kissing you like a starving man.

Wrapping your legs around his waist, you forced his cock to make contact with your wet folds, rubbing up and down his impressive length, making him shiver above you.

“(Y/N), please tell me, you want this as much as I do. Otherwise I’ll spend the night under a cold shower,” he growled, biting your neck, causing goose bums all over your body.

Moving your hand down, you decided to show him what to do, lining his silky steel up with your entrance and pushing you hips up, to catch the tip.

He didn’t move, instead he lifted his head and met your gaze, only illuminated by the dying fire outside. “Tell me. Say it. I need to hear what you want.” His voice was barely more than a whisper.

“Sam, please. I want you. I want to see your face, when you bury your cock deep inside me, “ you told him in a hushed but steady voice.

Without any further word, he snapped his hips forward, entering you fully. A low cry escaped your lips when he bottomed out, only to retrieve a few inches and pound back into your heat.

He set a steady rhythm, not overly rough, but hard enough to make you moan with every thrust, his mouth going back to your neck, one hand supporting his weight and the other twirling your left nipple between his thumb and pointer finger.

It was delicious. You hoped it would go on like this forever, but you knew your time was limited when he angled his hips until he hit that spot inside of you, making you moan low and long.

Sam’s strokes were long and hard, hitting that spot over and over, but what really pushed you close to the edge were his teeth, right behind your ear and his fingers alternating between caressing and pulling on your nipples.

Your hips pushed into his in an unsteady, erratic rhythm, letting him know you were close.

When your walls began to quiver around his hard length, he bit down harder, growling in an animalistic way.

That pushed you over the edge and you came with his name on your lips like a prayer. He let go of your breast and grabbed both of your knees, pushing them up, to pound into you, chasing his own relief and prolonging yours in the process.

He came with a howl, that recognized you of your name, before he fell down on you, his weights pushing your limp body into the mattress, his breath ragged at your ear.

When he came back from his height, he rolled to the side, taking you with him, his softening cock still inside you.

He reached over, to cover you both with a sleeping bag. The last thing you heard form him, was “You are so gonna visit us at the bunker for some time,” before you both drifted of to sleep.

“Wakey, wakey!” God, you hated Dean! You opened one eye and expected the older hunter to appear at the door of your tent, but he just kept shouting.

“There is no way, I’m coming inside the tent! I can smell the sex from here! Get yourself dressed and ready for another day of vacation. I just decided, we’ll stay for a few days, before we drive back and show (Y/N) the bunker! There is no way, we’ll leave her without her knowing were to find us. Maybe she would like to move in. And maybe, we’ll also take Liam and Patrick with us. They are an endless source of knowledge about Gaelic mythology.”

The smell of fresh coffee hit your nostrils, when you shot up, looking down at the bare naked hunter/sex god next to you.

Sam was awake in an instant. “Did he just suggested…”

“I heard you, baby brother! Whatever makes you happy. And if she doesn’t you better work on it, because I won’t let her go. Too sassy, too smart and way too capable to keep up with me!” Dean shouted, making you and Sam exchange a look before falling down again.

“We should buy him some earplugs,” Sam suggested, to which you could only nod.


End file.
